


Cutie Cleaner, Sniper, Cupang dan Agen Kardus

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Maaf karena author numpang eksis, but I promised ga bikin cringe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Tentang pasang surut hubungan CuPer selama Sniper dipenjara, soal cupang peliharaan CC, juga soal masa depan agen kardus isi tisu setelah White Night
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Cutie Cleaner, Sniper, Cupang dan Agen Kardus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toddlersun (clowningweeb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/gifts).



> Tulisan ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah CuPer pada AU DERN milik kak Eisen. Kalian bisa membaca AU tersebut [disini](https://www.notion.so/CLOWNINGWEEB-UNIVERSES-cede68e29b9044d38b4574c5040f4a41/)
> 
> Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku untuk menulis cuilan CuPer dan mohon maaf jika ga sesuai dengan bayangan kalian soal CuPer!

Seungwoo memandang kalender dinding yang tertempel tak jauh dari cermin kecil di atas rak buku. Kurang dari dua minggu sebelum dia betulan dinyatakan bebas dari ruangan kecil di salah satu sudut kompleks HQ, setelah dikurung di dalamnya delapan tahun penuh (harusnya sepuluh, namun terimakasih kepada petinggi DERN atas kemurahan hatinya dalam memberi remisi padanya). Delapan tahun yang disangkanya akan terasa lama dan sangat menyiksa, malah terasa singkat dan tidak sesakit yang dibayangkan, terima kasih kepada seseorang yang memiliki lesung pipi yang berjanji menemuinya setiap hari, sampai masa hukumannya selesai. 

Hingga setahun ke belakang, Seungwoo masih memiliki bayangan menyenangkan soal keluar dari penjara. Kembali bertugas meski jenis pekerjaannya jelas tak bisa _sekeren_ sebelumnya, meledek Anjo dan Ponyo yang harus melakukan misi penyamaran berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih, ataupun mampir ke _parlor_ tempat Byungchan bekerja setelah melakukan pekerjaannya hanya demi menikmati sepotong pizza dan mendengar celotehannya sepanjang malam. Sayangnya, semakin dekat Seungwoo menghirup udara bebas, bayangan menyenangkan itu berganti menjadi ketakutan tak berdasar yang tumbuh dengan sangat cepat seperti bunga pada cerita-cerita fiksi mengenai kutukan bernama hanakaki. Kepercayaan dirinya terus menurun diiringi dengan penebalan pada kantung matanya, yang tentu saja langsung disadari oleh Byungchan, saat dia berkunjung dua hari yang lalu.

"Kamu kebanyakan baca buku ya?", katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Seungwoo sempat kebingungan, tak tahu dengan maksud pertanyaan Byungchan. Namun dirinya segera paham saat Byungchan menggumamkan, "mata kamu sampe mirip panda saking itemnya. Kamu baca buku apaan sih?"

Takut membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya khawatir, Seungwoo memutuskan untuk sedikit berbohong, "novel. Dikasih Seungsik."

"Oh, aku kirain kamu ga bisa tidur karena _excited_ mau keluar dari penjara," katanya ringan bertolak belakang dengan ngilu yang dirasa pada dada Seungwoo.

Ucapan Byungchan dua hari lalu bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sampai di detik ini, dimana dia memandangi kalender dinding yang ditempel di sebelah cermin. Seungwoo mengambil beberapa napas panjang sebelum menarik sebuah buku saku yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi, terjepit di antara buku-buku tebal pemberian Jinhyuk. Diraihnya juga satu cepuk dari bagian bawah rak. Tangannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, jika dibandingkan dengan keadaannya saat pertama kali dikurung, yang mana memegang sendok pun rasanya dia tak sanggup. Kurun waktu delapan tahun jelas membuat keadaan fisiknya kian membaik, bahkan kini dia sudah mulai kembali mencoba mengangkat benda-benda berbobot lumayan seperti cepuk berisi peralatan tulisnya. Seungwoo membuka tutup cepuk dan mencari spidol berwarna biru yang selalu digunakannya akhir-akhir ini. Begitu dia menemukan spidol yang dimaksud, spidol tersebut dikeluarkan dari cepuk dan digenggamnya mantap dalam tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membolak-balikkan buku sakunya, mencari lembar kosong untuk digambar. 

Ada kepuasan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata saat matanya menangkap jelas bahwa tulisan dan gambarnya semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Gambar ikan cupangnya juga mulai terlihat jelas, tidak seperti di awal saat dia memutuskan untuk menambahkan _mood tracker_ berupa ikan cupang dengan warna tertentu pada jurnalnya. Dan sama seperti entri kemarin, di bawah tulisannya mengenai apa saja yang terjadi di ruang kunjungan saat Byungchan datang, ada gambar satu ikan cupang biru yang baru saja Seungwoo buat sebagai tanda _moo_ dnya masih membiru.

***

Kadang Seungwoo takjub dengan cara kerja cinta di dunia. Dalam pikiran paling liarnya sekalipun, tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun untuk repot-repot berkubang dalam lumpur bernama cinta, namun pada kenyataannya, dirinya bertekuk lutut pada Byungchan yang sedang membersihkan TKP. Cinta yang membuat dia rela untuk menyerahkan hidupnya asal laki-laki itu bisa selamat dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasanya. Cinta yang membuatnya harus berjalan bersisian seumur hidup dengan efek samping dari racun mematikan yang diberikan Herakles padanya. Juga cinta yang membuat lima belas menit sehari selama delapan tahunnya menjadi harta karun yang tak pernah terlupakan buat Seungwoo.

Seungwoo punya kebiasaan baru semenjak tanggal di kalender menunjukkan bahwa waktunya di penjara tinggal sebulan lagi. Dia jadi terbiasa membaca ulang jurnalnya sehabis sarapan pagi, berharap dia bisa melenyapkan insekuritas yang menyergapnya selama setahun terakhir. Jurnal tahun pertamanya di penjaranya ia pilih untuk menghabiskan pagi. Seungwoo membuka lembar pertama dengan hati-hati sembari memicingkan mata. Tremor pada tangannya menyebabkan tulisannya nyaris tak dikenali, namun Seungwoo masih bisa membacanya.

_Hari pertama ketemu Byungchan. Sesuai dugaan, dia nangis. Aku jadi ngerasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan fakta kalo aku berhasil keluar dari gudang itu meski hidup-hidup. Kami ga bicara banyak hari ini. Apa mungkin ini yang dimaksud bahwa kita sedang menikmati presensi masing-masing? Aku harap sih iya. Semoga peluk yang aku kasih cukup buat Byungchan hari ini._

_P.S Byungchan masih inget soal janjinya mengunjungi aku tiap hari. Dia juga udah tinggal di rumah yang aku beli atas nama dia. Sepuluh tahun itu… lama gak sih?_

Seungwoo membalik lembar demi lembar jurnal tahun pertamanya. Di beberapa halaman, dia tersenyum lebar sekali sementara di beberapa halaman lainnya hanya terdengar helaan napas panjang darinya. Hari ke enam puluh. Hari dimana Seungwoo baru sadar bahwa dia akan melewatkan momen ulang tahun Byungchan yang pertama semenjak lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya. Otaknya mendadak macet begitu memikirkan apa yang bisa dia berikan pada lelaki itu, mengingat kini ruang geraknya terbatas, hanya berada di dalam sel semata. Sempat terpikirkan untuk mereka ulang beberapa adegan dalam film romansa yang sempat dilihatnya beberapa tahun silam sebagai ganti dari kado, tetapi Seungwoo memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang, mungkin, terdengar sepele untuk orang normal pada umumnya. 

"Seongwoo, gue bisa gak sih kembali berdiri dan jalan, normal gitu, tanpa dibantu orang?", tanya Seungwoo pada terapisnya saat mereka memulai sesi terapi di hari itu.

"Bisa. Tapi gak instan. Lo harus ngulang serangkaian terapi ini setiap harinya supaya otot dan syaraf lo kembali normal."

"Kalo misalnya gue pengen bisa berdiri dan jalan dalam waktu seratus dua puluh hari, bisa?"

"Ga bisa kalo secepat itu," kata Seongwoo, "kalo cuman sekedar berdiri, gue pikir bisa karena perkembangan lo selama terapi sampe hari ini bisa dibilang amat bagus. Tapi kalo buat jalan, gue ragu."

"Sama sekali ga bisa diusahakan?"

"Capt, lo memang bukan agen yang spesialisasinya di bidang obat-obatan, tapi sudah semestinya lo paham kalo racun yang masuk ke tubuh lo itu sifatnya permanen meski lo langsung minum penawar racun ga lama setelah racunnya bereaksi. Tetap ada yang ga bisa kembali seperti semula, termasuk kemampuan lo untuk _speedy recovery,_ " tambahnya, "adakah sesuatu yang terjadi sama Byungchan sampe lo ngotot kaya gini?"

"Seratus dua puluh hari lagi, Byungchan ulang tahun." Seungwoo menjawab getir, "gue udah dalam posisi gak bisa ngasih kado berupa barang, karena gue sekarang dipenjara dan gak punya uang. Ini ulang tahun pertama dia yang bakal kami rayakan setelah resmi jadi kekasih dan gue cuma bisa memperlihatkan progres terapi gue sebagai kado. Gue cuma pengen dia liat kalo gue udah bisa berdiri dan berjalan normal di hari istimewanya dia sebagai ganti kado. Apa ga ada kemungkinan gue bisa dalam waktu seratus dua puluh hari itu?"

Bohong kalau dada Seongwoo tidak teremat mendengar curhatan kaptennya, karena bisa dibilang kemungkinannya mendekati nol persen, "Gue ga bisa jawab. Gue ga mau memberi lo harapan palsu, karena yang bisa gue pastikan cuma persoalan apakah lo bisa berdiri ato engga. Tapi kalo lo maksa gue buat kasih porsi terapi yang sedikit lebih intens selama seratus dua puluh hari ke depan supaya lo punya kemungkinan buat jalan normal, gue bisa bantu asalkan lo harus siap dengan segala risiko dan efek samping yang terjadi sesudahnya."

"Gue siap. Gue bakal lakuin apa aja supaya gue bisa berdiri dan berjalan normal di hari ulang taun Byungchan."

*

Hari ke seratus dua puluh lima semenjak dia dipenjara dan hari ke enam puluh sebelum ulang tahun Byungchan. Seungwoo menatap penuh harap pada Seongwoo setiap kali terapisnya mulai mengetik di komputernya, guna menyimpulkan seberapa banyak kemajuan terapi Seungwoo hari ini. 

"Belom, Capt. Lutut lo masih belum bisa nahan beban tubuh lo seratus persen. Bahkan ini belum nyampe angka lima puluh," kata Seongwoo tanpa ampun, "gue baru bisa kasih izin kalo lutut lo udah pulih minimal delapan puluh persen, itu pun dengan catatan lo masih harus pake tongkat kemana-mana. Fokus nguatin lutut lo aja ya? Ga usah fokus ke yang lain-lain."

Seungwoo mengangguk.

*

Seungwoo mengukir senyum ketika mendapati Byungchan telah menunggunya di dalam ruang kunjungan. Tubuhnya otomatis bangkit dari kursi saat pintu ruangan membuka dan berjalan mendekati kursi roda Seungwoo, lalu mengambil alih pegangan kursi roda yang sebelumnya dipegang dan didorong oleh anak buah Seongwoo dari pusat rehabilitasi ke ruang kunjungan.

"Nunggu lama?," tanya Seungwoo saat kursi rodanya sudah terparkir sempurna di sebelah kursi empuk yang diduduki Byungchan setelahnya, "maaf ya kalo agak lama nunggunya soalnya sekarang lagi kami lagi fokus ngembaliin kekuatan lutut."

"Gak ada yang lama kalo menyangkut kamu," katanya sambil menuang teh herbal dari termos yang dibawanya ke dalam gelas plastik yang memang tersedia di ruangan tersebut, "diminum dulu. Ini bagus buat nge _-recharge_ energi."

Setelah memastikan Seungwoo meneguk teh herbal dari dalam gelas, Byungchan kemudian meraih tangan Seungwoo dan mulai memijat tangan Seungwoo, mulai dari telapak tangan hingga siku. Byungchan agak kesusahan ketika memijat pergelangan tangan Seungwoo yang terhalang borgol, tapi lelaki itu tidak mengeluh. Setiap otot di tangannya dipijat lembut sementara yang memijatnya sibuk menceritakan kejadian lucu di _parlor_ tadi pagi.

"Ouch!!", Seungwoo mengaduh lumayan keras sampai Byungchan terlonjak kaget, "sakit banget di situ Chan."

Byungchan menyingkap lengan kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan Seungwoo. Matanya membelalak kaget saat mendapati memar di tangan kiri Seungwoo, "ini kenapa?"

Seungwoo mengamati memar yang ada di tangannya dan beralih menatap mata Byungchan, "kayaknya gara-gara jatuh tadi waktu terapi."

"Kok bisa?", Byungchan bertanya tenang meski Seungwoo bisa mengenali nada panik di suaranya.

"Aku disuruh nyobain bangkit dari duduk terus berdiri selama tiga puluh detik. Aku gagal di detik ke lima, dan Seongwoo telat nangkep. Jadinya jatoh deh aku."

"Lutut kamu ga ada luka 'kan?" 

"Ga ada. Tadi udah di cek Seongwoo juga. Yang di tangan kayanya ga ke cek, soalnya lutut aku yang duluan jatoh nabrak lantai."

Byungchan mengenggam tangan Seungwoo dan mengusapnya lembut, "jangan terlalu maksain tubuh kamu, Seungwoo. Pelan-pelan aja."

Kalaupun selanjutnya Byungchan berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Seungwoo dari memar di tangannya, Seungwoo tak benar-benar mendengarkan celotehannya. Tinggal tiga puluh hari sebelum ulang tahun Byungchan, dan dirinya hanya mampu berdiri kurang dari lima detik. 

*

Bukan hanya Seungwoo yang pernah meragukan bagaimana cinta bekerja di alam bawah sadar manusia. Agen terbaik DERN yang memiliki spesialis di bidang pengobatan dan memiliki nama yang mirip dengan kaptennya itu juga masih meragu soal dahsyatnya kekuatan cinta. Baginya, tidak mungkin cinta bisa merubah angka-angka yang menunjukkan kekuatan lutut Seungwoo yang tadinya di kisaran tiga puluhan berubah drastis menjadi mendekati delapan puluh persen saat dirinya melakukan serangkaian tes pada lutut Seungwoo, hari ini, di hari kelima menjelang ulang tahun Byungchan. Akal sehatnya masih berusaha menolak menerima kenyataan saat Seungwoo menatapnya dan bertanya, "gue bakal diizinin buat dansa ga kalo angkanya udah lewat delapan puluh?"

"Lo gila, Capt. Bukannya gue gak seneng dengan hasil tes lu yang meningkat drastis, tapi data ini juga menunjukkan akan ada risiko lebih besar yang timbul. Sebagai terapis, gue lebih suka saat grafiknya meningkat pelan atau stagnan selama beberapa saat, daripada naik tiba-tiba kaya gini. Data ini menunjukkan kalo lo lagi forsir diri lo sendiri. Lo mempertaruhkan segalanya buat satu hari doang, Capt. Plis. Dengerin apa yang badan lo pengen, bukan apa yang otak lo teriakin."

Seungwoo menarik napas pelan, "nanti, ketika lo udah bertemu sama seseorang yang bisa bikin perut lo berasa ada di kepala, lo bakalan ngerti dan bahkan bersimpati saat gue nekat ngelakuin hal riskan kaya gini demi Byungchan."

Seongwoo enggan menjawab dan mengalihkan pandang. Untuk yang satu itu, dia masih meragu.

*

Byungchan sama sekali tak berharap banyak di ulang tahunnya kali ini. Dirinya hanya mengucap syukur yang tak putus-putus ketika terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati serentetan ucapan selamat di gawainya. Dia juga menerima ucapan selamat dan pelukan dari Hanse, juga dua agen yang masih rajin menyambangi rumahnyaㅡSeungwooㅡsetiap hari, meskipun tidak ada perintah dari DERN. Dua agen tersebut bergantian mengecek situasi sekitar rumah, takut jikalau masih ada sanak keluarga dari para tersangka yang tak terima akan putusan pengadilan dan memutuskan untuk menyakiti Byungchan sebagai ganti Seungwoo yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri dan membeberkan semua kejahatan para tersangka. 

Langkahnya menuju ruang kunjungan juga benar-benar ringan, tanpa ada sedikitpun ekspektasi terselip setiap kali kakinya menapak bumi. Dirinya lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi empuk, mengeluarkan termos dari tasnya dan menuangkannya ke atas meja, alih-alih gelas plastik, karena kini perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada pintu ruang kunjungan yang membuka. Mulutnya menganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Byungchan buru-buru meletakkan termos, mengabaikan genangan kecil yang terbentuk di atas meja dan bangkit berdiri menuju pintu. 

Ujung bibir Seungwoo tertarik naik, mengupayakan senyum supaya Byungchan tidak tenggelam oleh kekagetannya sendiri, "hei."

"Ini… aku ga mimpi 'kan?"

Seungwoo tertawa, "pegang aja kaki aku kalo kamu ga percaya, tapi _first thing first_ , aku mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat orang yang bikin aku palpitasi di luar misi."

Byungchan masih berdiri canggung di dekat pintu. Matanya meneliti Seungwoo dari atas ke bawah, dari kepala hingga kaki berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa pria di depannya benar-benar berdiri di atas kedua kakinya tanpa ilusi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat dan memeluk kekasihnya, erat. 

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Maaf ya, aku cuman bisa kasih kamu kejutan soal progres kakiku ini. Aku dipenjara dan praktis ga punya uang, jadi aku ga bisa kasih barang apapun sebagai hadiah."

"Seungwoo, ini tuh, udah lebih dari cukup. Kamu sehat wal afiat aja buatku udah hadiah, apalagi ini…"

Seungwoo memberikan kecup di puncak kepala Byungchan sebagai ganti karena tangannya tak bisa bergerak bebas untuk mengelus kepala Byungchan. Pelukan mereka dilepas Byungchan beberapa saat kemudian, dan Byungchan berjalan untuk menutup pintu di belakang Seungwoo, takut jika aksi pelukan mereka terlihat oleh agen lain yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat ke dalam ruang kunjungan. Byungchan lalu menggenggam tangan Seungwoo, lalu membimbingnya untuk duduk, namun sebelum Byungchan sempat melangkah maju, Seungwoo menahannya, "Chan."

"Ya?"

"Aku tau kalo gak sepantasnya aku minta kamu buat ngabulin permintaan aku karena harusnya di hari ini kamu yang jadi raja dan berhak minta apapun sama aku. Tapi boleh gak, untuk sekali ini aja, aku minta sesuatu sama kamu?"

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya, grogi. Dia jadi punya ekspektasi tapi enggan memperlihatkan jika dia punya ekspektasi. 

"Mau ya, dansa sama aku?"

"Aku ga bisa dansa, Woo," cicitnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kamu lupa kalo aku agen yang punya persona macem-macem? Ngebimbing kamu buat dansa itu mudah banget meskipun aku ga yakin bisa selincah dulu waktu masih belum kena racun. Jadi, kalo kamu ga keberatan," Seungwoo menaikkan tangannya hingga sejajar dada. Kedua tangannya dilebarkan sejauh borgol itu membatasinya, "mau ya?"

Byungchan jadi tak punya pilihan untuk menolak, meski matanya menangkap lutut Seungwoo yang mulai gemetaran. Byungchan berjalan mendekat, lalu sedikit menunduk guna memerangkap kepalanya di antara kedua tangan Seungwoo. Borgol Seungwoo terasa dingin di tengkuknya dan Byungchan tak peduli. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Seungwoo erat. Seungwoo menatap Byungchan tepat pada matanya dan berkata, "maaf kalo musik pengiringnya cuman suaraku. Tapi berani sumpah, suaraku masih enak didengar kok. Kita mulai ya?"

Byungchan mengangguk. Seungwoo mulai menggumamkan nada awalnya pelan sebelum bernyanyi lirih dan mulai memandu Byungchan untuk bergerak. Pandangan mata mereka tak pernah lepas sementara Seungwoo mulai menyanyikan bait-bait awal dari lagu yang diyakini Byungchan adalah lagu milik Faye Wong. Kaki-kaki mereka kini bergerak membentuk pola gerakan sederhana dari waltz. 

Tatapan mata Seungwoo sendu tapi jika Byungchan diizinkan untuk memberi asumsi, laki-laki di depannya tengah berbicara padanya sekuat tenaga soal perasaanya. Soal apa yang dia rasakan selama mereka berbagi kisah sebelum dan sesudah Seungwoo menjadi tahanan. Soal apa yang Seungwoo harus lewati selama dua puluh tiga jam dan empat puluh lima menit tanpa melihatnya di penjara. Soal lima belas menit yang selalu disyukuri oleh keduanya, setiap hari.

Seungwoo tahu, lututnya sudah mencapai batas seperti yang sudah Seongwoo duga. Angka hanyalah angka ketika Seungwoo merasakan lututnya mulai menyerah menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh bagian bawahnya merosot pelan namun pelukan kuat yang Byungchan berikan di pinggangnya, mampu menahan tubuh bagian bawah Seungwoo yang mulai melemah.

"Jangan dilepas Chan," katanya terengah, masih berusaha memberi tenaga pada lututnya yang menyerah, "lagunya masih setengah."

Byungchan memilih tak menjawab dan memandangi bola mata Seungwoo lekat-lekat. Tatapan mata itu berteriak penuh desperasi, jadi Byungchan tak lagi bisa menahan isak yang ditahannya. Air matanya mengalir sementara Seungwoo masih melanjutkan nyanyian dengan terputus-putus. Gerakan mereka sekarang hanya maju-mundur di tempat, karena Byungchan harus bergerak dengan mempertimbangkan Seungwoo yang menumpukan tubuh bagian bawah padanya. Pandangan mata Byungchan mengabur karena matanya dipenuhi air mata sementara Seungwoo menyanyikan bait terakhirnya, " _shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure? If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer_."

Byungchan menutup matanya dan membiarkan tetes-tetes air matanya jatuh ke pipi. Seungwoo menempelkan keningnya di kening Byungchan, berharap lelaki itu berhenti menangis dalam diam, "Byungchan, maaf ya? Kadonya ga sempurna."

Sebelum lelaki itu kian menyalahkan keadaan dan juga dirinya sendiri, Byungchan memilih untuk membungkamnya dengan memberi satu ciuman penuh di bibir Seungwoo. Ciuman itu jelas bukan ciuman terbaik mereka. Ciuman itu berantakan, dengan basah yang terasa nyata di sebagian besar wajah mereka dan bibir yang saling mencari satu sama lain untuk dikulum. Tiada lenguh atau desah yang mengiringi. Yang ada hanyalah isak tangis yang penuh keputusasaan, saling bersahutan sampai Byungchan memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Ga usah minta maaf," isak Byungchan, "kamu berdiri di sini aja udah hadiah. Aku ga mau minta apa-apa sama kamu kecuali tetep sehat sampe kamu keluar penjara."

Seungwoo menciumnya lagi. Banyak asin yang terasa sebanyak cinta yang melimpah keluar dari Seungwoo pada Byungchan hari itu.

*

Seungwoo tidak bisa menampik fakta bahwa tahun pertama dan keduanya di penjara adalah tahun terberat untuknya, juga untuk hubungannya dengan Byungchan. Kado ulang tahun Byungchan berupa progres kemajuan kedua kakinya dibayar mahal dengan angka satu digit di grafik keesokan harinya, dan langsung berimbas pada Byungchan yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri begitu melihat Seungwoo datang ke ruang kunjungan dengan bantuan kursi roda. Tahun-tahun itu juga bisa disebut sebagai tahun peperangan batin antara Seungwoo dengan perasaan _insecure_ milik Byungchan, juga peperangan antara logikanya dengan egonya sendiri. 

Lima belas menit sehari tentu saja tidak cukup untuk memberi Byungchan afirmasi bahwa bukan salahnya jika angka menyebutkan kekuatan kaki Seungwoo di bawah sepuluh persen ataupun memberi cukup kesempatan pada Byungchan untuk meyakinkan Seungwoo bahwa sekecil apapun kenaikan pada angka-angka itu, progres tetaplah suatu progres. 

Badai kecil di hubungan mereka dimulai saat hasil terapi Seungwoo menunjukkan kenaikan nol koma nol persen selama lima hari berturut-turut, dan membuat Byungchan dan Seungwoo sama-sama menangis selama waktu kunjungan. Tidak ada kata, hanya isak tangis juga remasan kuat di genggaman tangan mereka. Byungchan memeluk Seungwoo semakin kuat saat lima belas menitnya semakin berkurang. 

"Seungwoo, aku cinta kamu."

Tangis Seungwoo makin keras. Kalimat Byungchan singkat tapi maknanya banyak. Ada maaf, harap dan janji terkubur di sana, berharap semoga Seungwoo bisa paham arahnya kemana karena kata-kata jelas tak akan bisa menggambarkan isi kepala Byungchan yang campur aduk. Tangan Byungchan diremas kuat, "aku juga cinta kamu, Byungchan."

Ketukan pelan di pintu menandakan lima belas menit mereka telah berakhir. Byungchan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membisikkan aku cinta kamu sekali lagi. Bibirnya mengecup kening Seungwoo lama, sebelum kemudian dia mendorong kursi roda Seungwoo keluar dari ruang kunjungan.

***

Seungwoo tahu dan mengalami sendiri bagaimana cinta dapat bekerja sebegitu dahsyatnya di alam bawah sadar siapa saja yang mengalaminya. Usai kejadian penuh tangis dan garis mendatar yang cukup panjang pada grafik kesehatan miliknya di dua tahun pertamanya, Seungwoo masih tak habis pikir bahwa cintalah yang kemudian merubah garis mendatar tersebut menjadi garis yang naik secara ajek, perlahan tapi terus merangkak naik. Kekasihnya dengan setia memberi semangat padanya sekaligus memberi afirmasi pada dirinya sendiri bahwa bukan kesalahannya, kesehatan Seungwoo sempat menurun drastis. Seungwoo mengamini. Badai kecil itu mereka lewati dengan selamat, setelah ribuan kata cinta penuh makna terucap dan ditutup dengan hadirnya satu titik yang lebih tinggi dari titik terakhir di grafiknya. 

Tahun-tahun berikutnya bisa dibilang jauh lebih mudah dibanding tahun pertama dan keduanya, meski kadang _mood_ Seungwoo akan berubah menjadi sedikit jelek jika progresnya kembali stagnan selama beberapa hari. Perubahan _mood_ ini pula yang menyebabkan Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menambahkan _mood tracker_ pada jurnalnya karena dia paham, moodnya sedikit banyak berpengaruh dalam kemajuan terapinya. Hadirnya mood tracker berupa gambar cupang dalam beberapa warna di jurnalnya, tak hanya berperan untuk menjaga moodnya selama terapi, tetapi juga menyumbang peranan yang begitu besar pada tangannya, membuat nilai gerak motorik kasar dan motorik halus tangannya berada di kisaran normal dan tidak dibarengi lagi dengan tremor meskipun Seungwoo masih belum bisa membawa beban yang terlalu berat pada tangannya. Pulihnya tangan Seungwoo ini disambut Byungchan dengan sukacita dan linangan air mata, karena Seungwoo memberitahu Byungchan perihal tangannya yang kembali pulih bukanlah lewat laporan kesehatannya yang seperti biasa, melainkan lewat sepucuk surat cinta yang cukup tebal, disertai origami bintang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Byungchan pada tahun ketiga Seungwoo di penjara. 

Byungchan tak pernah absen dari setiap momen terkecil yang Seungwoo alami di penjara, seperti momen penting ketika Seungwoo yang sudah kembali bisa berdiri dan berjalan meski dibantu tongkat pada tahun kelima ataupun momen biasa seperti saat Seungwoo mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengganti merek spidol yang digunakannya. Lelaki itu juga tak pernah lupa menyelipkan kata cinta dan peluk setiap lima belas menit sehari mereka habis, yang lantas membuat Seungwoo berpikir, pantaskah elmaut sepertinya disayang sebegitunya oleh lelaki sebaik Byungchan. 

Awalnya ketakutan itu hanya terbesit sesekali saja, kala progresnya naik lumayan drastis, namun kini intensitas datangnya pikiran kurang menyenangkan itu meningkat tajam setelah dia diberikan remisi dan semakin menjadi setiap kali Seungwoo menyadari waktu bebasnya semakin dekat. Seungwoo takut jika setelah ia keluar penjara, Byungchan tak lagi mencintainya sebagaimana yang dia katakan karena fisiknya yang tak lagi sesempurna dulu, yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh rekan sejawatnya saking bugarnya tubuhnya. Seungwoo takut, jika sesudahnya Byungchan pergi menjauh, karena Seungwoo memiliki kemungkinan terburuk untuk diberhentikan menjadi agen dengan alasan fisik yang kurang mumpuni, dan membuat Byungchan harus menanggung semua biaya hidupnya, sampai Seungwoo berpulang.

Tentu saja ada kemungkinan Byungchan menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta dan terjebak dalam ketidakpastian selama dia dipenjara 'kan?

Seungwoo terlonjak bersamaan dengan ngilu yang hadir tiba-tiba di dadanya saat pintu ruangannya diketuk tiga kali. Matanya buru-buru menoleh ke weker kecil di sudut kiri meja bacanya. Jam sepuluh lewat lima. Byungchan telat lima menit dan dia menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam penuh untuk membaca jurnalnya dari tahun pertama hingga sekarang. Seungwoo membereskan jurnal-jurnal di meja, mengembalikannya ke tempat semula sebelum keluar pintu, diborgol dan berjalan ke ruang kunjungan ditemani oleh seorang agen.

***

Delapan tahun lebih beberapa bulan berpacaran dengan Seungwoo, membuat Byungchan menjadi teramat sangat peka ketika melihat Seungwoo yang langsung membuang muka jika matanya menangkap Seungwoo sedang menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Agaknya ini ada hubungannya dengan jadwal keluar penjara, mengingat tatapan sedih ini semakin intens setiap harinya. Byungchan memutar otak dengan cepat, berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan kemana pikiran Seungwoo bermuara, juga menggali ingatannya, mencoba mencari tahu kapan dan apa penyebabnya. Tangannya masih setia mengusap tangan Seungwoo selagi dia berpikir, berharap kekasihnya bisa merasakan makna yang tersirat dari sana. Byungchan menggigit bibirnya kala pikirannya berhenti pada satu titik yang kurang lebihnya sudah dia perkirakan. Tangan kirinya diangkat naik hingga ujung lengan kemejanya naik, tidak lagi menutupi permukaan jam tangan sementara matanya membaca dengan hati-hati. Masih ada sepuluh menit. Dia harus bergerak cepat. 

"Seungwoo."

"Ya?"

Byungchan memutar tubuhnya dan tubuh Seungwoo sehingga saling berhadapan, "delapan tahun, ga kerasa ya?"

Seungwoo mendengus pelan, tahu bahwa keduanya pernah merasakan bagaimana delapan tahun dilewati dengan kecepatan yang amat menyiksa, "relatif gak sih? Waktu di tahun awal rasanya berat karena kita, sama-sama beradaptasi dengan lima belas menit sehari. Tapi semakin mendekati akhir, kita sama-sama udah terbiasa dengan lima belas menit ini, makanya kerasa cepet. Sebenernya sama aja."

Byungchan tersenyum, "poinnya bukan itu, sayang," tangannya mengusap lengan Seungwoo, "rasanya baru kemaren kita ngomongin palpitasi. Tau-tau udah delapan tahun aja, aku cinta sama kamu."

Seungwoo mengalihkan pandang. Kemana saja, asal bukan pada mata bulat Byungchan.

"Tau-tau udah delapan taun aja, aku nunggu kamu yang usaha sekuat tenaga balik ke kondisi awal. Tau-tau udah delapan tahun juga aku ngulang doa yang sama, setiap kali aku bangun tidur sama Tuhan. Delapan tahun juga aku sadar bahwa mulut aku ga pernah bosen-bosennya bersyukur, karena Tuhan mau kasih akuㅡkamu, kesempatan buat sekali lagi nyoba peruntungan percintaan. Bersyukur karena kamu masih hidup, masih bisa aku liat tiap hari meski cuman lima belas menit. Delapan tahun yang gak pernah aku sesali sama sekali karena jatuh cinta sama orang keren kaya kamu, Seungwoo."

Satu per satu gelembung imajiner yang menyesakkan di dadanya meletus, membuat napasnya ringan. Byungchannya tahu. 

"Gak pernah sedikitpun aku menyesal udah nunggu kamu, yang dengan gagah berani ngakuin semua kesalahan kamu dan siap nanggung konsekuensinya. Ga pernah juga juga menyesal karena udah pensiun dini jadi CSC supaya bisa jengukin kamu tiap hari. Aku sama sekali gak menyesal karena jatuh cinta sama orang yang nekat mati supaya aku bisa lanjutin hidup dengan gagah berani."

Seungwoo menunduk, antara menahan tangis atau takut mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari Byungchan.

"Seungwoo, makasih ya? Udah mau berkorban dan berusaha sekian banyak buat aku, buat kita selama delapan tahun ini. Makasih juga karena udah bertahan hidup dan jatuh cinta sama aku."

Bahu Seungwoo bergetar, mungkin menahan isak atau sudah menangis, Byungchan tak tahu. Yang jelas, kini Byungchan menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya, membisikkan lagi serentetan afirmasi bahwa Byungchan sama sekali tak keberatan dengan semua kondisi yang Seungwoo punya sekarang. Bagi Byungchan, Seungwoo hidup saja sudah merupakan anugerah terbesar setelah nyaris tak selamat di _warehouse_ , jadi dia tak mau lagi menuntut banyak. Presensi lelaki itu saja sudah cukup.

"Dua hari lagi, akhirnya aku bisa meluk kamu tanpa harus nunduk-nunduk biar ga kepentok borgol."

Seungwoo tertawa pelan di antara isak tanpa suaranya. Dia sudah yakin sekarang, bahwa jatuh dan berkubang dalam lumpur bernama cinta karena Byungchan adalah satu hal yang dia tak pernah sesali seumur hidup.

***

Pintu ruangannya diketuk berkali-kali dalam interval yang cukup dekat, jelas menandakan ada urgensi disana. Seungwoo masih mengumpulkan nyawanya sehabis dibangunkan paksa, lalu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali seraya menguap dan memicingkan mata, berusaha membaca jarum jam pada weker kecil di meja.

Jam enam pagi, gumamnya, sambil bangkit dan duduk, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ketukan di pintunya sempat berhenti selama beberapa saat, namun ketukan itu datang lagi, diiringi dengan panggilan dari suara yang Seungwoo sudah hafal di luar kepala.

"Seungwoo? Jawab kalo lo udah bangun."

"Hadir, Bos."

Seungwoo bisa mendengar lelaki itu menggumam cukup keras ( _"thanks God_.") juga suara tombol papan nomor digital yang ditekan Sejin dengan buru-buru untuk bisa masuk ke ruangannya. Detik berikutnya Sejin membuka pintu dan segera mengedarkan pandang ke seisi ruangan tempat Seungwoo dikurung selama delapan tahun belakangan tanpa mengucap salam. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan sekali lagi dan menghela napas lega saat sadar Seungwoo telah selesai membereskan semua barang pribadinya yang ada dalam ruangan ini dan memasukkannya pada dua boks berukuran sedang di lantai dekat rak buku yang kosong.

"Barang lo udah dirapiin, _good_ ," katanya sambil mengawasi Seungwoo bangkit dari kasur pelan-pelan dan melipat selimut, "sori banget karena lo terpaksa dibangunin dengan kedatangan gue yang serba mendadak."

"Santai Bos. Ada yang bisa gue bantu?"

"Harusnya gue yang nawarin lo bantuan," katanya sambil menumpukan tubuh ke meja, "jadwal keluar lo dimajuin lima jam lebih awal. Gue pikir lo belum selesai beresin semua barang-barang lo, makanya gue kesini. Tapi ternyata udah, jadi sekarang gue ngerasa agak bersalah udah ngurangin waktu lo buat istirahat sedikit lebih lama."

"Santai aja. Emang bentar lagi juga waktunya gue bangun jadi ga masalah kalo misalnya hari ini gue kebangun setengah jam lebih awal."

"Oke."

"Lo yakin kesini cuman buat bantuin beberes doang? Ga ada yang lain?"

Sejin memutar matanya dan memandang Seungwoo lurus-lurus, "Ada serangan di Utara tengah malam tadi. Lumayan nguras tenaga karena serangan sengaja dilakukan di wilayah padat penduduk. Ga ada agen yang gak kerja malam tadi, dan setelah serangan berhasil dikendalikan, semua agen balik ke HQ buat bikin laporan kejadian. Termasuk petinggi DERN yang ngasih lo remisi. Mereka pengen diskusiin sesuatu sama lo sebelum lo bebas dari penjara."

"Oke. Jadi apa hubungannya sama jadwal keluar gue yang dimajuin lima jam dari jadwal sebelumnya?"

"Mereka pengen cepet-cepet beresin semua urusan di HQ dan pulang. Serangan tengah malam selalu bikin semua orang senewen dan marah-marah ga jelas sesudahnya karena kurang tidur."

Seungwoo mengangguk, "Gue mandi dulu kalo gitu. Ga papa kan lo nunggu sebentar?"

"Santai," kata Sejin sambil duduk di atas kursi dan menelungkupkan badannya di atas meja, "sekalian gue mau nebeng merem dulu sebentar."

"Oke, Bos."

***

Seungwoo kira Sejin akan meninggalkannya pergi saat Seungwoo masuk ke dalam ruang meeting tertutup yang hanya bisa diakses petinggi DERN untuk menghabiskan satu jam dua puluh menit di dalamnya. Ketika urusannya dinyatakan selesai dan diberikan izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan, betapa terkejutnya dia waktu mendapati Sejin tertidur sambil berdiri, bersandar pada tembok saat dia keluar ruangan. Ditepuknya pundak Sejin pelan sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya, "Bos."

Sejin terbangun dengan segera, "Udah?"

"Udah. Gue kira lo gak nungguin gue."

"Sekalian. Tadinya mau ngeloyor ke kafetaria, tapi mana ada makanan jam segitu. Kalo sekarang," katanya sambil melirik jamnya, "minimal paketan nasi goreng sama susu harusnya udah ada."

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk keluar dari gedung khusus para petinggi DERN. Matahari sudah naik jauh lebih tinggi dari saat Seungwoo meninggalkan ruangannya sehingga kini sinar matahari bisa masuk sepenuhnya melalui jendela besar di sepanjang lorong, memantulkan cahaya kuning di sepanjang lantai dan membuat pandangannya menjadi agak silau. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa menikmati sinar matahari sebanyak ini, jika dibanding dengan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kecil di ruangannya setiap pagi. 

Mereka masih berjalan dalam diam saat menyeberangi lapangan menuju gedung utama HQ, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing ataupun sibuk menikmati suara cuitan burung yang bersahut-sahutan sebagai latar suara dan saat kaki-kaki mereka mendekati HQ, Sejin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dengan mengajukan tanya, "ngomongin apa lo disana?"

"Gausah pura-pura gatau," jawab Seungwoo datar, "lo pasti udah denger juga selentingannya, ya 'kan?"

"Gue cuman mau memastikan aja. Jadi belum?"

"Belum. Gue udah siap tapi mereka juga ga mau ambil resiko. Solusinya hanya bisa nunggu," kata Seungwoo sambil mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan badannya yang agak pegal, "tapi gue pelan-pelan mulai dilibatkan sama misi. Yang gak melibatkan fisik. Kaya cari-cari informasi atau mecahin sandi dan kode saat kalian lagi ada misi lain yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Gue juga ga nolak kalo misalnya disuruh nyiapin materi kelas simulasi ato soal-soal ujian buat akademi. Apapun yang bisa gue lakukan bakal gue lakukan buat bayar dosa gue akibat jadi _double agent_."

Sejin hanya mengangguk. Mereka sudah berada di depan kafetaria sekarang. Sejin membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, diikuti Seungwoo sesudahnya. Kafetaria penuh, nyaris tidak ada kursi kosong, mengingat serangan tengah malam yang baru saja terjadi dan banyak yang memilih untuk menghabiskan pagi dan sarapan di HQ setelah menyelesaikan laporan kejadian. Riuh rendah suara percakapan dari setiap sudut ruangan terdengar begitu menyenangkan bagi Seungwoo. Dia begitu merindukan momen-momen seperti ini dengan rekan sesama agennya. Ditelitinya satu per satu wajah agen-agen yang rata-rata menunjukkan lelah yang begitu nyata meski dia juga masih bisa melihat beberapa agen yang terlihat segar bugar. 

Banyak muka-muka baru yang tak dikenali Seungwoo, namun beberapa muka baru itu dia yakin pernah melihatnya saat gala di Museum Jung bertahun-tahun silam. Matanya menyisir setiap wajah yang ada, dan berhenti saat mata seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya, bertabrakan dengan matanya. 

"Capt?", pekik Sewoon keras. Kafeteria sunyi seketika dan semua kepala yang ada di kafetaria otomatis menoleh, terarah kepadanya.

"Capt!", Yohan bangkit berdiri dan menabrak meja, lalu berlari mendekati Seungwoo, tak peduli akan Yuvin yang mengejar di belakangnya, khawatir dengan paha Yohan yang baru saja membentur meja dengan kekuatan penuh. Seungwoo tersenyum. Matanya menangkap sosok Wooseok yang tersenyum balik ke arahnya dan Hangyul yang terkekeh sambil mengacungkan jempol karena kehebohan yang ditimbulkan Yohan akibat menabrak meja, di meja yang sama dengan Sewoon, Yohan dan Yuvin.

Sejin menoleh padanya, menawarkan satu senyum yang lumayan ramah sembari berkata, " _well...welcome back, Capt_."

Seungwoo tersenyum, " _thanks, Boss_. Mohon bantuannya."

***

Byungchan sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan meskipun dirinya tinggal sejengkal dari pintu pusat rehabilitasi. Dia begitu terkejut saat mendatangi lobi HQ dan diberitahu oleh resepsionis bahwa Seungwoo sudah dinyatakan bebas sejak pukul delapan pagi, maju lima jam dari jadwal seharusnya. Resepsionis bilang kemungkinan besar lelaki itu sedang berada di pusat rehabilitasi, mengingat sehabis sarapan besar, lelaki itu dan Seongwoo langsung menuju gedung rehabilitasi. 

Byungchan mengatur napasnya yang habis akibat berlari dari lobi depan ke pusat rehabilitasi. Tinggal satu pintu lagi sebelum dia bisa menemui lelaki itu tanpa ada borgol yang bercokol di pergelangan tangannya. Pintu kaca besar itu diketuk pelan sebelum didorong membuka. Napas Byungchan masih memburu saat matanya menangkap sosok Seungwoo dan Seongwoo di tengah ruangan. Matanya secara otomatis bergulir ke arah tangan, tempat sebuah borgol biasa berdiam di situ, setiap kali Byungchan berkunjung. 

Seungwoo tentu saja sadar kenapa Byungchan memandangi tangannya tak percaya. Pasti kekasihnya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangannya direntangkan membuka, mengundang Byungchan untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Byungchan masih mematung selama beberapa detik, lalu melangkah maju, pelan sekali. Selangkah demi selangkah, semakin cepat sambil akhirnya dia berada dalam rengkuhan Seungwoo. Matanya memejam, menikmati gelenyar membahagiakan di setiap senti tubuhnya, yang disusul dengan tarikan napas yang amat sangat lambat, berusaha menikmati aroma tubuh Seungwoo selama mungkin untuk menenangkan perutnya yang bergejolak, merayakan sukacita karena dia bisa kembali memeluk Seungwoo tanpa hambatan. 

"Hei," Seungwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Byungchan membuka matanya dan menatap Seungwoo lekat-lekat. Tangan kiri Seungwoo beralih ke tengkuk Byungchan sementara tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Byungchan, "akhirnya ya, Chan?"

Byungchan mengangguk pelan. Matanya kembali memejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Seungwoo berikan pada wajahnya penuh sayang. Byungchan menarik napas tajam, menahan isak ketika kedua tangan Seungwoo berada pada pipinya, menekan lembut pada titik dimana lesung pipinya sering muncul.

"Seungwoo… Seungwoo…"

Tangis Byungchan pecah. Seungwoo masih menatap Byungchan penuh sayang lalu berbisik pelan sembari menghapus air mata Byungchan, "makasih ya?"

Sebelum tangis Byungchan semakin menjadi, lelakinya ditarik mendekat dan Seungwoo memberinya ciuman hangat tepat di bibirnya, meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa kebebasannya nyata. 

Seongwoo yang masih berdiri canggung tak jauh dari Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang asyik melepas rindu, memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan ke ruangannya sepelan mungkin supaya tak menganggu Seungwoo dan Byungchan. Pasangan kekasih itu sudah melalui banyak hal berat selama perjalanannya dan mereka berhak melepas rindu di sini, selama apapun tanpa mengindahkannya. Dan mungkin, itu adalah cinta yang selalu Seungwoo katakan padanya.

*** 

"Jangan keluar dulu dari mobil ya," kata Byungchan, saat dirinya selesai memarkirkan mobil secara sempurna di halaman samping rumah, "ada banyak jebakan yang dipasang Jei disini. Gak lucu kalo hari pertama kamu bebas malah berakhir masuk rumah sakit karena cedera ringan."

"Jei siapa?"

"Kamu inget dua agen DERN yang masih suka nengokin ke sini meski ga ada perintah? Nah, salah satunya Jeiㅡ Redlotus. Dia banyak banget bantuin aku dan Hanse selama ngerenov rumah ini supaya bisa kamu tinggali lebih layak. Juga," Byungchan sedikit memelankan suaranya, "masang banyak perangkap supaya rumah ini ga gampang disusupin sama pihak yang bersebrangan sama kamu dan DERN."

"Oh. Oke," kata Seungwoo, "bisa dimengerti. Perangkapnya separah apa kalo aku boleh tahu?"

"Jei pernah dibawa ke UGD karena shuriken tiba-tiba terbang dan nancep di bahunya. Dia ga sengaja ngegeser pot bunga yang aneh itu," Byungchan menunjuk salah satu pot yang diletakkan secara aneh di ujung halaman, "dia kena jebakannya sendiri karena dia lupa kalo pot itu adalah jebakan," ekspresi Seungwoo terlihat meragu dan Byungchan buru-buru menambahkan, "Jangan khawatir. Sekarang aku sama Hanse udah pegang peta soal bagian mana yang harus dihindari buat diinjek ato dipegang. Nanti kamu juga aku kasih petanya."

"Oke."

Byungchan keluar dari mobil dan beralih ke sisi satunya. Tangannya dengan sigap membantu Seungwoo keluar dari mobil dan menggandengnya pelan menuju pintu masuk, "kamu jangan pernah coba-coba benerin pot keguling ini ya. Itu jebakan. Trus rumput kering yang disitu...nah itu, jebakan juga."

Seungwoo takjub dengan kondisi teras rumahnya yang terlihat spektakuler, dihiasi tanaman rambat entah apa namanya, memiliki bunga kecil-kecil berwarna lila yang entah kenapa menggoda sekali untuk disentuh, berbeda saat dirinya memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan dipegang," kata Byungchan saat tangan Seungwoo terangkat mendekati bunga kecil-kecil berwarna lila, "Jei nabur bubuk gatal di situ."

Byungchan celingukan saat sadar ada memo kecil bertuliskan, " _welcome home, Capt!_ ", tertempel di pintu depan. Byungchan berdeham dan berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras, "Jei? Gak mau ngomong langsung?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban. Seungwoo mau tak mau jadi ikut celingukan karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di teras depan selain mereka berdua. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi "fuuuu," panjang dan Byungchan mendengus tak lama sesudahnya, "cupu. Ayo, Woo, masuk aja."

Seungwoo menurut. Saat pintu dibelakangnya berdebam menutup, dia bertanya, "kamu tadi ngomong sama siapa?"

"Sama Jei lah, siapa lagi?"

"Tadi tu ga ada siapa-siapa di teras selain kita."

"Kamu ga nyadar ada sesuatu yang janggal di halaman gitu?"

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Jei itu agen yang paling pinter nyamar di angkatannya. Dia gak ragu untuk nyamar jadi sesuatu yang di luar nalar agen untuk nyamar."

Seungwoo memutar otak, mengingat-ingat apa yang janggal di sana. Mengandalkan ingatannya delapan tahun ke belakang saat dia baru membeli rumah itu.

"Dia...tadi nyamar jadi patung?"

"Biasanya tembok, Woo, kalo dia lagi males dandan jadi sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal. Trus tadi kamu dengar ada suara 'fuuuu' gitu gak? Itu salah satu sandi sederhana antara kami bertiga kalau pait-paitnya sesuatu terjadi dan ruang bicara kita dibatasi, supaya kita masih bisa komunikasi."

Seungwoo menganggukkan kepala tanda paham. Byungchan menuntun Seungwoo masuk melewati ruang tamu menuju ruang tengah dimana ruangan itu memiliki dua rak di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan, memuat akuarium berukuran sedang di tiap tingkat dan sekatnya. Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya dan menggumamkan, "wow."

Byungchan terkekeh melihat keterkejutan Seungwoo, "bakal jadi tempat favorit kamu ga sih?"

Seungwoo mengangguk dan Byungchan kembali melanjutkan, "idenya Jei. Katanya biar kamu bisa leluasa liatin cupang."

Seungwoo mencatat dalam hati untuk berterimakasih pada Jei atas idenya yang brilian soal ruang tengah dan akuarium cupang. Matanya meneliti dan menghitung jumlah akuarium yang diletakkan di ruang tengah, sangat banyak jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dahulu hanya memiliki satu ekor cupang. "Aku boleh lihat-lihat cupang dulu?"

"Bolehlah. Santai aja Woo, ga usah buru-buru. Btw, aku ambilin minum ya? Sambil kamu liat-liat."

Seungwoo mengangguk. Delapan tahun di penjara tak lantas membuat dia lupa soal hasil pembelajarannya mengenai cupang. Dia langsung bisa mengenali koleksi cupang Byungchan yang berjenis _crown tail_ , _veil tail_ , _half sun_ , _half moon_ serta _rose tail_. Warnanya juga cukup beragam, penuh warna warni menyenangkan dan Seungwoo yakin dia akan betah duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk mengagumi bagaimana ekor cupang bergerak anggun tiap kali mereka berenang. Matanya meneliti pada sebuah plakat nama kecil di sudut kanan bawah akuarium dan membacanya, "Glock 39."

Perut Seungwoo bergejolak menyenangkan begitu tahu Byungchan menamai cupangnya dengan nama-nama senjata sebagaimana dia menamai kontak Byungchan, Barret M82. Detail kecil yang diingat seperti itu membuatnya terasa dicintai sebegitu besarnya, membuat keraguannya akan cinta Byungchan lenyap tak bersisa. Matanya lalu segera beralih pada akuarium sebelahnya, melanjutkan membaca nama-nama cupang Byungchan, dan menanti untuk dikejutkan bagaimana cupang lainnya diberi nama.

Berreta Nano, Heckler Koch, Kel-Tec, Remington, Ruger, Walther, FN Ballista, Zastava, adalah nama-nama cupang pada deret berikutnya dan Seungwoo langsung mengenalinya sebagai nama merek dan tipe _handgun_. Seungwoo pikir Byungchan menamai semua cupangnya dengan nama-nama senjata api, sampai sampai matanya menangkap Gear Anak STM, Celurit, Bedog dan Shuriken di antara AK47 dan AR15. Seungwoo beralih ke rak satunya dan menemui nama-nama tak kalah absurd seperti Golok, Kunai dan Katana. Nama-nama macam apa ini?

"Udah liat-liatnya?", tanya Byungchan sambil membawa dua mug berisi teh panas. 

"Chan, itu namanya ga salah?" katanya sambil menunjuk akuarium berisi cupang _crown tail_ berwarna hitam oranye yang ditempeli medali pita di sudut kanannya, "Gear anak STM?"

"Hanse yang kasih itu, jadi Hanse juga yang kasih nama. Supaya beda sama cupangku yang beli sendiri, dia namain cupang pemberian dia pakai nama senjata tajam, sementara Jei namain cupang pemberian dia pakai nama senjata ninja."

"Jei kasih kamu cupang juga?"

"Jei selalu kasih aku koi cupang, karena susah banget dapetnya disini dan aku gatau dia dapet dari mana. Shuriken dua kali menang kontes karena kombinasi warna yang bagus. Gear anak STM, Bedog sama Celurit juga pernah menang kontes makanya akuariumnya ditempelin medali pita."

"Hanse sama Jei harus belajar kasih nama yang bener. Kasian panitia kontesnya pas ngumumin pemenang dengan nama kayak gitu."

"Ngaca. Kamu namain aku Barret M82 di kontak."

"Tapi 'kan kontaknya ga aku umbar-umbar di publik? Alias aku doang yang tau?"

"Iya sih," Byungchan gagal menahan kuap, "masih mau liat-liat?"

"Ga, nanti aja. Waktu aku masih banyak buat liatin cupang seharian."

Byungchan setuju. Dia menunggu Seungwoo menghabiskan tehnya dan melanjutkan tur rumah ke daerah dapur sekaligus memberi tahu letak beberapa jebakan yang tersembunyi di sana. Tempat terakhir yang Byungchan dan Seungwoo tuju dalam tur rumah secara otomatis adalah kamar Seungwoo yang terletak di lantai dua. Tak banyak yang Byungchan bisa perlihatkan kecuali tombol darurat di dekat nakas yang terhubung langsung dengan _speaker_ di kamarnya, sehingga Byungchan dapat lebih mudah terjaga saat Seungwoo butuh bantuan.

"Sekarang, kamu istirahat ya? Kalo ada apa-apa, pencet aja tombolnya, nanti aku ke sini."

"Byungchan."

"Ya?"

"Boleh gak kalo kamu istirahatnya disini, sama aku?", pinta Seungwoo, "aku masih kangen melukin kamu."

Byungchan tidak tega untuk menolak. Dia memang sengaja memisahkan kamar antara dirinya dan Seungwoo karena takut lelaki itu masih merasa canggung dengannya setelah tidak ada lagi restriksi lima belas menit sehari. Ketakutannya menguap kala Seungwoo meminta, jadi sekarang dia mengekori Seungwoo yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, meletakkan kepala di atas bantal yang diletakkan bersebelahan supaya mereka bisa saling bertukar pandang.

Seungwoo rupanya masih belum puas untuk melihat dan menyentuh wajah Byungchan setelah melepas rindu di pusat rehabilitas. Tangannya masih betah mengelus pipi Byungchan, sementara hidungnya digesek lembut pada hidung Byungchan hingga sang pemilik hidung tertawa geli, "kamu ngapain sih?"

"Masih ga percaya aja. Bisa liat kamu dengan bebas tanpa batas lima belas menit. Bisa pegang muka kamu tanpa diribetin borgol. Kaya ga nyata, liat kamu sedekat ini sama aku."

Byungchan memajukan badan dan mengecup kilat bibir Seungwoo, "masih ga percaya?"

"Sedikit," Seungwoo mengecup hidung Byungchan, "aku boleh cium gak?"

Byungchan tertawa meski tak lama karena Seungwoo memagut bibirnya lembut. Mengulum lembut bibir atas dan bawah Byungchan hati-hati seolah takut Byungchan akan terluka karenanya. Mereka bertukar senyum saat ciumannya lepas karena Seungwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengakses mulut Byungchan lebih jauh. Tangan kirinya masih mengelus sisi wajah Byungchan lembut, bertolak belakang dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam dan bergairah. 

Seungwoo belum pernah merasakan hangat yang begitu membuncah hingga perutnya bergejolak seperti ini. Terasa penuh, hingga ke tepian. Bermuara pada titik akhir setelah terombang ambing di deras dan kasarnya kehidupan. Mungkin ini, yang selalu didefinisikan orang sebagai pulang. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, lagu yang dinyanyiin Sniper buat CC itu lagunya Faye Wong, Eyes on Me. (Iya, OSTnya Final Fantasy VIII)
> 
> Tulisan ini udah pernah dipublikasi di akun twitter @jeilly2385.


End file.
